


不要从心就是干

by byshz



Category: IDW, Transformers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byshz/pseuds/byshz
Summary: 就只是想写威声的拆。。。看看有没有机会填坑（To English readers：I ’ll try my best finding time to translate the passage into English as i could！）





	1. Chapter 1

–（IDW混G1）威声不拆不逆  
–请不要介意我的渣文笔(:з」∠)_  
–不太擅长掌握cp，所以可能会ooc  
–有拆＋焦糖（可能会有点苦......唉......）

【声波被俘虏后逃回来，威震天趁机检查他的身体，然后顺便拆了的故事  
简单来说就是两个孤独的人互相安慰和互舔伤口(不单是比喻)】

在失去联系后的一个星期，声波回来了，毫无预警地，威震天刚走进情报室就看见在计算机前专心致志的蓝色身影，而情报官看似并没有察觉到他走进来，持续埋头整理着堆积如山的资料板和还没动过的能量块。  
仔细看了一下对方的机体，原本就不是特别光鲜的蓝色涂层被刮得不少，显得更加残旧。  
看到对方有些许狼藉的模样却还在勤谨地坚守自己的岗位，威震天走上前，打算要求对方先去检查一下，顺便好好充下电，但是在走近的时候，一眼撇到对方身上新添的深浅伤痕，特别是在对方腿根部分，而那痕迹甚至有种延伸到对接板周围的感觉。  
一开始踏进情报室时，威震天就已经嗅到空气中些许不寻常的能量液的味道，现在看到对方身上留下的这些痕迹，破坏大帝大概知道是怎么回事了，莫名内心有点不爽，但还是压抑住自火种内发出的不屑，只是刻意咳了一下。  
听到咳嗽声，情报官放下手中处理到一半的文件，转过身去，红色的护目镜下看不出丝毫的思绪，"威震天陛下，提问:有何吩咐?"  
还是和往常一样的硬邦邦的金属合成音，威震天也摆出和往常一样对待下属专有的威严，用庄重的口吻回答道:"没什么，就是看看现在情况怎么样？"  
"回应:霸天虎支出计算已完成，现在正在进行人手统计和分配工作，已完成60%......"  
"不不不，工作相关的事，我对于你的办事能力十分有信心，我指的情况......"威震天随手拿起放在桌面上的一份报告，略显随便地翻阅着，"是你的状况，声波。"  
"你应该是刚回来的吧，这几天发生什么情况了，能稍微简略报告一下吗？"  
听到对方忽然询问这个问题，情报官也是有些许讶异，但被面甲遮住的嘴脸并未表现出来，他也只是以平静，不掺杂任何情感的方式陈述着，"回应:过去一星期内执行情报搜集任务，被汽车人持续锁定为目标。"  
"哦？原来是这样，那你身上的伤痕又是怎么回事？"  
"回应:与汽车人交战造成的，伤痕程度:中。"听到对方异常平静地复述着，如果不是自行观察到伤痕的分布，威震天真的会相信事情就是这么简单了。  
"既然是中等程度，那为什么不先去进行检修呢？"  
"回应:工作为先，自身为次。"  
"呵，你可真好笑，这种话都说的出来，"威震天少有地在声波面前笑出了声，但这笑声只让声波感到一阵寒意，"如果自身都照顾不好，那何谈处理其他事务呢？"  
威震天把手上拿着的文件掷到一旁，径直走到情报官跟前，声波自火种发出一种想逃跑的冲动，但被对方身高和体型所压迫，使他动弹不得。  
"那我想，如果我帮你现在就做个检查，你应该也不会拒绝我吧?"红色的光学镜微眯起，尽管对方说的是疑问句，但声波知道自己丝毫没有拒绝的权利，然而内心的优越感和自尊还是促使他只是闭嘴不言。  
"难道你要不听我的话吗，声波。"看见对方有些许退缩但又不敢的模样，威震天嘴角微微上扬，他很期待对方的反应。  
声波透过逻辑模块推算出对自己有利的抉择，在分析自己和对方的速度和能力差距以及多种选择最终的成功率后，他还是选择了顺从对方这一方案。  
身前的情报官看似毫无反应，但刚才细微的反抗动作现在已经停止了，威震天对于对方顺从自己这一点很满意，修长的手指开始犹如蜻蜓点水般缕过对方的伤口。  
蓝色的机体在被触碰到伤口的时候，不禁一抖，不过幅度并不是很大，然而威震天看着对方的伤口和对方刚才颤抖的反应，银色头盔下被遮盖的黑色眉头不禁一皱。  
"坐上桌子。"  
听到破坏大帝的要求，尽管声波的CPU内弹出了几十个疑问，但他还是遵照对方的指令，小心翼翼地坐在桌子上，有些迷茫地看着对方拿着一瓶医用高淳，缓缓向自己走来。  
"请求提问。"  
威震天没有回应，不过声波见对方也没有任何拒绝的意思，也就缓缓地开口问道:"为何要帮我治疗?我自有能力可自行前往医疗室进行治疗。"  
如果你会主动照顾好自己身体也就不会是声波了，威震天只是有些许严厉地看着对方，示意不要说话，而对方也很识相，知道自己继续说下去也只是徒劳无功，也就只能任由对方帮自己疗伤。  
威震天先是清洁了一下双手，随即从瓶子中倒出些许带着荧光的粘稠液体，抬起对方的手臂，涂抹在对方裸露的伤口上。  
伤口触碰到有消毒作用的医疗液的感觉并不好，刺痛之余还带有些许的炽热感，不过现在处理的只是手部，这个程度声波还能忍耐，况且比起在医疗室的那些专业医务师，威震天帮他消毒的手法更加温和，不难看出对方特意把对自己的伤痛降到最低程度的样子。  
他只是安安静静地坐在原地看着对方一脸认真的样子，等看到自己手臂上最后一处伤口也被处理完毕后，正当他想开口向对方道谢之际，脚尖就快触碰地面之际,猝不及防地，对方的膀臂挡在他身前，阻止了他从办公桌下去的举动。  
太近了。  
两具机体之间的距离瞬间缩短了许多，声波此时即使不用能力也能清晰听到对方零件运转的声音，然而听到对方零件每一秒运转的声音都只会使声波内心的危机感上升。  
一定要快点远离对方。声波在CPU里制定了新的方案。  
然而那双泛着猩红的魅人光学镜仿佛已经看穿了自己身前看似乖巧的猎物的心思，俊朗且带着英气的脸庞挂着一抹邪笑，然而他的谈吐还是保持着与平时无异的威严：  
“检查还没完成呢。”  
“回应：威震天陛下和声波皆有职务尚未完成，声波剩下的损伤自行处理即可，刚才劳烦威震天陛下了。”比起以往声波自发声器发出的平淡声音，这次难得能从他的金属合成音中听出因颤抖而轻微的走音。  
威震天很明显被自己的小情报官这些因惊讶和畏惧而产生的细微小举动给逗趣了，不过他还是维持原本的态度，甚至比起刚才有点加重语气，“声波，看来你还是没认清到你的情况吧，这是个命令，所以，你接不接受诊治和接受谁的诊治也是我的决定。”银色的君王说毕，庞大的身影欺身罩在比自己小几号的情报官上，显得对方更小了。  
而声波则现在可算是意识到对方为何会要求自己坐在桌子上了，对方低沉但好听的声音刚好在自己接收器旁响起，这暧昧的距离和对方诱惑的声音不仅让他身体背部都有种麻麻的感觉，他甚至感觉自己的冷却系统也有加速运转的迹象，发出呼呼的声响。  
“所以，现在服从我的命令，自己张开腿。”  
经受刚才对方声音和近距离举动已经使情报官有些许晕眩感，出于对于对方的服从和惯性，听到对方的一声喝令，他马上开始乖巧地行动，缓缓分开自己的膝盖，不过，貌似是想到一开始一直回避接受治疗的原因，他还是恢复了清醒状态，合上了自己的双腿。  
“很抱歉，威震天陛下，请容许我拒绝。”说完这句话，声波只是小心翼翼地看着对方，意外的，银色的君王脸上并没有表现出任何的责怪，甚至是一脸无所谓的样子。  
“哦？如果你还是觉得接受不了，我也不强迫你了。”威震天抬起还沾着荧色医用能量液的双手走到一旁简单地擦拭了一下，而声波则是愣着坐在原地，看着对方走向门口，忽然转过身向自己说道：“不过，最后提醒你一下，如果被别的那些杂机看到你这幅模样，你的自尊真的会允许吗？”  
声波在听到这句之后，满CPU里都是问号，而威震天看着对方一脸不解的模样，随即坦白说了出口: “你这个并不是单纯的战伤吧，只要稍微仔细看一下就能察觉出来，而你若是指望那些家伙帮你治疗的话......”威震天随即换上一副难以捉摸的笑容，红色光学镜投射出来的视线仿佛要把声波看透的样子，“他们会怎么看你呢？”  
这是要用威逼的套路吗？声波在芯里默默想着，对方拿着他最重要的优越感和自尊作为手柄，声波大可以无视对方，不过，仔细想了想，自己现在留下的伤口是要经有一定医疗专业的人手处理才行，而有这能力的就只有医疗室的当值霸天虎和在自己跟前的霸天虎首领。  
考虑到自己在霸天虎阵营里的位置，声波否定了自行前往医疗室的这个方案，毕竟自己机体的损伤位置和痕迹被比自己还要低劣的那些杂机看到，会被那些无谓的人说闲话之余，这对声波本身来说基本上等与公开处刑。  
只剩下这个选择了吗？  
声波低着头，余光扫过依然注视着自己的银色君王，只是轻轻掠过，却已经被对方眼神中透露的危险煞气而震得全身怔住。  
其实声波内心并不是特别反对由威震天来帮自己治疗，毕竟他知道对方是少数能将自己和普通赛博坦人一视同仁的存在，况且从刚才对方帮自己治疗的手法，对方每触碰到自己机体的一寸，那一片就仿佛被加热般，温度有上升的迹象。  
其实在听到对方要检查自己的时候，声波就已经预计到事情并不会那么简单地发展，然而除了对于对方的忠诚之外，他同时感觉自己的火种内有一种波澜微微掀起，然而他的自尊并不容忍自己有这般情感，就像平常一样，他的冷漠和沉默就把这份情感埋没了起来。  
威震天看着一直在沉思默不吭声的情报官，不得不为对方的倔强感到无奈，“算了，看你这么不愿意的样子那就还是我自己叫他们过来帮你检查算了。”  
听到对方这番话，声波犹如触电般从沉思中醒悟过来，看见对方转过身去，开始迈开脚步，没有丝毫犹豫的样子，对方每走一步，他的自尊就被内心的波澜击垮一点，就在对方距离门口只有一步之距时，他把心一横，开口了：  
“威震天......我选择威震天。”  
听到自对方口中说出的话，背对的身影在阴影下露出一个满意的笑容，而依然维持端坐在桌上的猎物却丝毫没有察觉到对方的意思。  
“很好，声波，你还是知道怎样选择对自己最有利的局势。不过，”威震天走回到办公桌旁，伸出右手轻轻托起声波的下巴，尽管他脸上还是带着那极具威严的笑容，声波却已经被那猩红色中溢出的欲望和君王气势怔得动弹不得，“作为你刚才没有即时服从我的惩罚，命令你一字一句地把你伤势的来龙去脉讲给我听。”  
听到对方的命令，声波有种火种瞬间冷却的感觉，冷凝液不由自主地爬上他的背脊，然而在经过刚才对方的威逼下，他的尊严已经被击垮了大半，他现在抱着仅余的自尊，然而还是难以抵挡对方卷席而来的强势气场。  
他低幅度地调节了一下发声器的频率，打算启齿之际，威震天制止了他，手指轻轻敲着声波的面罩。  
就算对方并没有开口，声波却已经知道对方的意思了，尽管他还是犹豫了几秒钟，但最后还是极度不情愿地，在一声“咻”下，他的面罩收回到两侧，露出他干净且端庄的面容。  
面罩对于声波来说是怎样重要的东西，威震天也是芯里有数的，对他而言，言语上的强迫并不算最有趣的，比起那个，气势上的压倒对他而言更有征服对方的成功感，所以看着眼前已经被自己间接卸下最后防线的猎物，红色的护目镜与自己对上时更是别过头去，身体靠着最后仅存的理性而不至于大幅度颤抖的模样，看着对方依然坚持最后的倔强，加上自己破坏的本性，更是让威震天有想立即把对方摧毁得一干二净，亲手把对方仅存的优越感给抹消得支离破碎的念头。  
不过知道对方并不是那种轻易得手的类型，威震天不紧不慢地把自己的念头埋起来，他只是用眼神扫了一下对方合并的双腿，在几秒的停顿中，情报官还是缓缓地张开了双腿。  
看来，有时等待也是个美妙的享受。  
沾着荧色医疗液的手指顺着对方的腿沿滑动，而威震天可算是开口了，比起刚才，他的声音更加沉重，甚至能听出带有些许笑意，他再次凑到声波的接收器旁，“现在开始，一五一十地把事情经历说给我听。”  
腿部的神经线路比起手臂更加密集，同时亦比起手臂更为敏感，而随着对方手指往上移动的趋势，伤势痕迹亦更加严重，理应被医疗液触碰时，自己至少也会有些许因疼痛而导致的反射性反应，不过貌似对方在自己接收器旁带来的刺激盖过了这些疼痛，对方带有诱惑的嗓音在声波的CPU内回响，仿佛病毒般麻痹着他的神经线路。  
不过就算受着对方这般诱惑，声波还是强忍着，但对于对方的命令他又不得不执行，在经过几番复次的系统重整，可算是尽量平复了机体内散热风扇的转动频率，在几次欲言却止的反复中，威震天可算是等到了令自己十分满意的回应。  
“回应：伤势除了是与汽车人交战造成的......”  
字正腔圆的谈吐在这里停顿了，而声音的主人见对方还在仔细处理伤口，知道自己始终还是难以逃避对方的掌控，放弃了最后的挣扎，尽管自他火种里都带着不自在，他还是带着颤抖以较低的音量继续下去。  
“还有......就是被汽车人俘虏导致的。”  
他可算是把这个就连他自己也不想相信的事实说出来了，他很清楚对方的真正目的并不是结果，而是为了过程，现在自己在对方面前，就连最后的心理防线也已经被对方逼迫得残破不堪，看来只要对方持续对声波进行进一步的心理战，他就会不堪一击，到时自己会做出怎样的举动就连声波自己也不清楚了。  
听到自己期望的回答之后，威震天满意地对着声波露出笑容，而他的手已经触及对方的腿根部分，这里是传感神经更为敏感的地方之余，再加上分布密集的伤痕，指尖只是轻轻触碰表面，就已经能感觉到对方不安的颤抖。  
“那看来这些也是他们的杰作。”隐蔽在头盔下的眉毛微微扬起，看着在对方皙白的腿上残留的各种深浅不一的伤口，联想到这几天声波是怎样被对待的，威震天红色的光学镜此时更是变回嗜血的猩红色，英气焕发的容貌此刻也骤然变得阴沉起来。  
而情报官看到对方表情的变化心里更是凉了一大块，他能大概看出对方眼里的失望。  
呵......也是，毕竟自己最为信任的情报官居然被汽车人俘虏了，这对他和整个霸天虎而言是个多大的耻辱啊。  
一想到自己的出身，再加上现在这具被沾污的身体，声波已经想象到自己要再次被抛弃的命运，想到这里，他本身就已经被对方逼迫得疲惫不堪的心灵此刻更是崩溃了，他的情感模块使得他难以抑制地嘲讽着自己，以致到他的机体也在随着他无声的笑声颤抖着。  
而威震天早已停止了触碰对方，显然声波的异常笑容是出乎了他的意料之外，而且那笑容在某种程度触及了他CPU，他能感到自火种里传达来的轻微收缩感，尽管受着首领的威严影响，在最后时刻，他还是卸下了他作为首领的气势，以身为一个挚友的身份喝止了对方。  
“停下来！声波！”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 磨了太久所以差点忘了这篇，下篇应该正题了（什么鬼）

等到声波可算是平稳下来时，威震天倒了一杯能量液给他，而对方接过能量液只是两手捧着，安静地坐在原地一动不动。  
威震天也给自己倒了一杯能量液，在一旁拉了张椅子坐下，看了看对方，见对方静且迅速地把面罩扣上的，也没说什么。  
看着能量液里泛着荧光的粒子随着液体缓缓浮动的样子，他先开口了：“其实我在你心中算不算是个合格的领袖？声波。”  
对方并没有任何动静，“老实说，看到自己想守护的东西却没能够做到什么，这种心情你能理解吗？”威震天把杯子里的能量液仰头喝光，“这真的感觉糟透了，让我感觉自己并不是个称职的首领。”  
听着对方如此坦然跟自己说着，很久没听过的发自CPU内部的真心话，声波以最平淡的语气说道：“分析：威震天是否称职？回应：肯定。”  
“是这样吗？”威震天叹了口气。  
见到对方还是敷衍自己的回应，没有任何打起精神的样子，声波从桌上凌乱堆在一起的数据板中中抽起了几块，递给了对方。  
“这些都是，啊，总之都交给你处理就没问题了。”威震天看到对方手中的数据板，误以为又是平日工作的文件，然而声波只是把数据板放在威震天视线范围内，平静地说道：“这些都是霸天虎阵营历年至今的报告，数据上都表示霸天虎业绩都有每年上升的趋势，而这一切都归功于，霸天虎的领导者，威震天。”  
银色的君王拿起数据板，仔细看了下，但最终还是缓缓地摇着头，而声波打算起身再找更多的数据板时，他的手臂被抓住了，还没等他反应过来，对方有力的膀臂就把他圈住了，时间在一瞬间停止了，只听到两颗火种的跳动声在房间里回响。  
这次是换声波意想不到了，他当机了几秒钟，才发觉是银色的君王抱住了自己，一时间，刚才对于自己的厌恶和自卑感都回来了，促使他想逃离对方，过度惊讶以致声波自主触发了读心能力，听到对方的内心自白，声波有种再次当机的感觉。  
他没想象到对方看到分布在自己身上的伤口时，内心是如何的懊恼和自责，其中的怒火自然是有归根于汽车人，毕竟他们居然斗胆侵占霸天虎的所有物，这对整个霸天虎阵营都是一种侮辱性。  
而剩下的怒火和失望对象，意外的，是威震天自己。  
“身为霸天虎的首领，却没能保护好自己重要的人，也许自己根本没做到首领的本分吧。  
难得他是我最为信任的，亦是唯一的......”  
这几段话在CPU内循环了好几次，却没有发觉丝毫对于自己有任何不满的想法，他的嘴巴微微颤抖着，“这一定是搞错了。”  
毕竟像自己这种卑微，拥有让人厌恶的能力的赛博坦人，往往都会被认为是冷漠且最不解人意的类型，而自己居然被身后这个君王视为最信任的人......  
第一次接触到对方如此坦诚的一面，声波也下意识地卸下了自己一贯的冷漠，他的声音中带着微微的颤抖，“为什么不责怪我？”  
毕竟自己明明身为霸天虎一员，任务并没按照原本预期执行完成，却带着这幅被沾污的躯体回来了，理应不是会觉得是份耻辱而感到恶心吗？还是说......  
就连恶心也不值得恶心了?  
负面的思绪一直在声波的CPU内膨胀，以致他自己都没察觉到最后那句，已经化作言语脱口而出，传达到对方的接收器。  
威震天很显然也是对于从对方口中说出的如此脆弱的话感到诧异，毕竟根据他所认识的声波，那个以自身利益为中心的情报官，持有高度自尊心的，就算平日也不少被其他霸天虎排挤却依然不为所动的孤高沉默者，现在对方的反应，无论是在他臂下持续颤抖的腰身，还是那逐渐暗淡的护目镜，与他所认知的那个声波形成了强烈的对比。  
换做是平时，在霸天虎阵营看到类似的情况时，威震天是肯定不会容忍有这种影响士气的存在的，无论是采取再教育也好，还是直接处决也好，这些思绪一经独裁的君王手里，全部都会消失得一干二净，这是所有霸天虎都知道的事实，特别对声波这个情报官而言，毕竟他是每次处决时，站在一旁看着冷酷无情的暴君把反抗者的火种亲手撕碎的，堪称比执行者更为冷血的旁观者。  
身体被对方的拘束已经松开，转而自己的机臂被对方紧握住，尽管声波的头雕依然向下垂着，但他依然能透过感应到对方的低气压，不用特意去看就已经能想象到对方此时的脸色是怎样的难看了。  
自己一贯并不会特别重视的情感模块，此时却轻易地左右了自己，甚至使自己忘记了纪律，自己最为难堪和狼狈的一面，就这样肆意妄为地在自己的首领面前展露出来，感受到对方逐渐地加重力度，原本已经重新铺上一层薄薄的纤维组织的伤口，现在重新有细微的能量液渗出来，比起俘虏时被粗暴地撕开，仍能感觉到对方在抑制自己的强烈意志，然而情报官已经顾不上这些了，他现在唯一想到的就是接下来对方会采取怎样的行动，怎样处置自己。  
显然这次也没有例外，暴君并没有犹豫很久，一脸严肃地拽着对方走着，自己的身体犹如牵线木偶般被对方牵制着，就连声波自己是怎么走动的也不知道，直到他跪坐在地上，腿甲触碰到冰冷的地板，刺耳的水流声传达到他的接收器，他甚至有点对于自己这幅习惯了分析工作的躯体感到无言，在此时依然还能无意识地执行地点分析。  
“唰！”潮湿和寒冷的气息随即向他侵袭而来，事情并不是如他所预期那样发展，而他因惊讶而怔住的目光则就停留在站在自己跟前高高在上的君王上。  
“冷静些了没?”  
威震天瞪着持续被透芯凉的水冲浇的情报官，语气里还是带着不满和气愤，然而情报官对于现在的发展还是处于茫然的状态，他未能及时给予对方反应，下一秒，水龙头的马力瞬间增加，水流强烈得把仿佛要把声波整个机体按到地板里，直到声波用自己有史以来最大的音量呼唤威震天的名字，水流的声音才不至于掩盖他的声音，后者才扭转了水龙头，水声瞬间变小了许多。  
情报官的机体表面彻底都被刚才倾盆直泻的清洗液冲刷得彻彻底底，他打开面罩，等到面罩里过多的积水流了出来之后，他面甲也被水沾湿得一塌糊涂，尽管水龙头还是维持着开启的状态，水珠顺着他脸部的轮廓，淌到他的下巴，他还是抬起手简单地擦拭了一下留在面甲的水珠，然后又“扣”，把面罩合上了。  
但不得不说对方的这招“泼冷水”真的很有效，自己立即从刚才失控的状态缓过神来，只不过这未免做得也太过了，感觉到磁带仓里还在流动的水，声波在心里不禁哀叹着:看来那些小家伙们这几天都要在外面休息了，要不是要在对方面前保持形象，声波甚至有种立刻想把磁带舱门拆下来的念头，烘干里面被水浸湿的部分。  
从刚才听到对方直呼自己名字的时候，威震天就已经知道对方已经大致上恢复了，原本打算就这样等对方冷静下来就让对方好好去休息一下的，不过见对方一直在检查自身的状况，低头掀开检查自己的磁带仓内部，一整个无视自己存在的样子，这反而让威震天感觉自己被反泼了一桶冷水。  
不过只是因为对方这般无视就会轻易泄气的话，就不是威震天了。  
银色的君王走到蓝色的磁带机前，因为体型差的缘故，他魁梧的身形很轻易就把对方较为娇小的身形罩住，阴影下，他能感到他的猎物因为紧张而加速的风扇运转声，红中泛着金光的护目镜此时耿直地往自己看来，看似和往常一样没有任何改变的表情，如果没有对对方的了解，只是看着对方的表情，威震天真的感觉自己要被这个和真实接近无异的假象所欺骗了。  
依稀感觉到对方十分小程度的颤抖，看着残留和未来得及擦拭的水珠，在对方蓝色的机体上顺势流下，划过对方的颈部，每条被水珠触碰到的线路都仿佛触发了发光效果般，反射出浅浅的荧光色；剩余的水珠则在对方并不平滑的漆面上流动，在水珠的映照下，未能处理的伤痕则是在对方的蓝色漆面上显得更加突出，让人忍不住想触碰。  
看到如此诱人的场面，红色光学镜此刻又换上了熟悉的血色，一抹邪魅而又不失王者气派的笑容挂在他英气俊朗的脸庞上。  
“那就让我们继续吧。小休时间已经结束了。”  
威震天把对方抱出了浴室，放到原本要求对方一直坐着的办公桌上，红色的护目镜只是直直地看着，而那具躯体却看似还没有任何行动，只不过只要稍加细心一点不难感觉出对方在自己靠近他一点就有回避的反应，不过即时面对这毫无意义地反抗，威震天却还是保持着笑容，饶有兴趣地看着对方，毕竟，情感模块这种高深莫测的系统，就算有再强悍的恢复力，也无法在短时间完美无缺地恢复得和原本一模一样。  
“刚才检查到哪里了，现在自己指出来。”  
然而对方并不是真正地忘记了，而真正的目的声波是很清楚的，比起自己亲手强迫对方，眼前这个堪称破坏大帝的君王更享受眼睁睁看着自己的猎物毫无反抗地臣服于自己，情报官自CPU里想出了好几十个不利的结果，但是他知道自己就算再不情愿，依然还是无法反抗的。  
毕竟说到底对方还是称作暴君的人物......  
尽管情感模块带来的羞耻感和无奈一直在他CPU内环绕持续发出警告的声响，声波却还是顺从了对方的言语，白皙的双腿上还有残存的晶莹水液在上面流淌，而原本还留着的伤口痕迹在经过刚才的冲洗，泛出淡淡的色晕。  
伤口被水液入侵的感觉并不好受，这是声波清醒后第一个在CPU里浮现的感觉，随着自己的清醒，现在伤口带来的疼痛越渐清晰，不过在火辣辣的疼痛之后，一阵酥酥麻麻的强烈错觉随即在他的伤口游走，那感觉甚至有欲向他的机体游走的趋势。  
难道......就快到极限了?  
威震天居高临下地看着眼前的情报官，对于声波的异样表现他都看在眼里，破坏的本性早已自他的能量液在体内沸腾，他巴不得此时马上把对方按到地上，把这看似冷冰冰的外壳打破，拆到对方欲仙欲死。  
不过同时，源自他君王的理智却克制着他这样放纵的想法，看到对方的手带有迟疑地，却最终还是按住了自己的双腿，露出了腿间更加频繁的伤口痕迹时，暴君的红色光学镜透露出一丝奇异的色彩。  
有时，等待也是一种享受。  
黑色的手指猛然地捏住对方的腿根，虽然力度不是很大，但对于声波来说，腿根本身就是管线最为密集的地方，而现在加上伤痕带来的刺激，疼痛和轻微痒意交错带来的感觉使得他不由得往后缩。  
“我没允许你动。”磁性的声线带上警惕意味的陈述句，声波瞬间停止了后退的举动，可能是出自对于对方命令的服从习惯吧，尽管他是这么说服自己，但却还是难以抑制内心的动摇和难以理解的情感。  
然而接下来，让他难以置信的事情发生了，自他伤口处传来一阵温热且轻微潮湿的触感，等他仔细观察的时候，才发现对方的嘴唇正印在自己的伤口上。  
这是什么展开!?如此亲密的近距离接触让声波自CPU里一下子弹出了好几个疑问指令，而最后在整理这些疑问指令后，最后得出的结论就是他必须停止对方的行为。  
可是，不知是因为想起了刚才对方对于自己下达的指令，还是其它机件故障等乱七八糟的原因，他的身体仿佛触电一般，麻痹地没有余力缩回双腿，只能眼睁睁地看着对方持续在自己的伤口上吻过。  
然而越往上的时候，带给他的刺激更加强烈，理应被接触会感到疼痛的裂口，通过对方传达过来的热，一种酥麻的感觉传达到他的感知系统，而每次CPU接受到这个感知提示时，他的机体都下意识地紧绷起来。  
然而霸天虎首领对于自己的情报官机体分毫的变化都了如指掌，所以每当声波身体有轻微紧绷的状态，他都会故意触碰对方敏感的线路，吓得对方在口罩下发出细微的气喘声，不过却又马上合上嘴巴，好似不想让他发现自己最为失态的一面。  
听到对方散热系统的加速运转，红色的光学镜里透露的笑意更为浓稠，显然他很沉醉于对方这样有趣的回应，随即更加严本加利地顺着对方的敏感线路实行了一系列的小动作。  
看到这个已经原形毕露的暴君，声波在心里哀叹，这哪里算是什么治疗，然而他却还是做不出任何反抗的动作，任由对方在自己的腿上胡乱摸索，只不过时  
不时要克制住自己那屡次都快冲出口的喘息。  
等到对方停下的时候，声波却已经处于背脊紧绷，冷凝液在机体表面渗透的情景了，这所谓的“治疗”过程比他想象得要漫长太多了，尽管对方对自己的一系列小动作是让人切齿的，但不得不说经过对方的一番清洁，他的伤口已经不再作痛。  
可算是要完结了，声波自火种里默默地庆幸着，不过另一方面却又充斥着一种难言的情感，对方往后退了些许，看着在自己的双腿上残留的杰作，那满意的笑容仿佛在欣赏什么完美的工艺品般似的，看到那双仿佛能看透自己心思的眼中逐渐堆积的笑意和欲火，更是让声波的内芯发虚。  
“既然基本的治疗都完成了，剩下的就是更加深入的部分了。”  
银色的君王说“深入”这两个字的时候，特意加重了语气，无视了他的情报官那略显惊恐的表情，反而转身补充医疗用的消毒液，不过，他貌似想到什么，头雕微微向上倾了一小会随即又低下，下一秒，他下达的命令让端坐桌子上的磁带机瞬间当机。  
“把你的对接面板打开。”手上还在忙着医疗液的调和工作，威震天只是以平常的口吻淡然地说着这句话，然而即使没有明显的命令意味，却还是让情报官略微娇小的机体为之一颤，不过根据他对对方的了解，对方的优越和执着并不会容许他轻易臣服在别人之下，所以双方就就这样安静对峙了好几分钟，直到听到清脆的“嗒”声，泛着血红的光学镜透露出更为明显的笑意。


End file.
